The United States of Ronald R
"' By The People For The People " Summary The United States of Ronald R is a large, efficient nation, notable for its unlimited-speed roads, public floggings, and frequent executions. The hard-nosed, hard-working, devout population of 72 million Ronald Rians are free to succeed or fail in life on their own merits; the successful tend to enjoy an opulent (but moralistic) lifestyle, while the failures can be seen crowding out most jails. The relatively small, moralistic, pro-business government juggles the competing demands of Spirituality, Defense, and Law & Order. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 9.0%. The thriving Ronald Rian economy, worth 6.51 trillion Dollars a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with major contributions from Tourism, Trout Farming, and Cheese Exports. Average income is 90,359 Dollars, but there is a significant disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 262,069 per year while the poor average 24,675, a ratio of 10.6 to 1. Foreign heads of state have taken out restraining orders against Ronald Rian ambassadors, broken suspension systems are giving auto repair shops plenty of business, politicians that report exaggerated crowd sizes for their speeches are dismissed for being delusional, and tourists are denied entry because of a distant relative married to a Lilliputian. Crime, especially youth-related, is almost non-existent, despite the fact that it is difficult to make it through a day without breaking one of the country's many laws. Ronald R's national animal is the Bald Eagle, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies. A Comedy of Reagnaldus Maximus Ronald R looked at the radical mug in his hands and felt stable. He walked over to the window and reflected on his Historic surroundings. He had always loved Presidential Washington D.C with its wide, weak White House. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stable. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Nancy R. Nancy was an understanding beautiful with beautiful fingernails and handsome hands. Ronald gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a funny, optimistic, beer drinker with ample fingernails and curvaceous hands. His friends saw him as an excited, elegant elephant. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a cooing Secretary of State. But not even a funny person who had once jumped into a river and saved a cooing Secretary of State, was prepared for what Nancy had in store today. The rain hammered like rampaging elephants, making Ronald delighted. As Ronald stepped outside and Nancy came closer, he could see the little glint in her eye. Nancy gazed with the affection of 2570 gentle dry Democrats. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love." Ronald looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the radical mug. "Nancy, you are my wife, and I love you," he replied. They looked at each other with anxious feelings, like two dry, depressed donkeys loving at a very lovable Presidential dinner, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two hopeful uncles drinking to the beat. Ronald regarded Nancy's beautiful fingernails and handsome hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Ronald with a delighted grin. Nancy looked happy, her emotions blushing like a puny, putrid papers. Then Nancy came inside for a nice drink of beer. Fin Political Geography Category:Fan Creations